Les devoirs d'un parrain
by Ayumi no Requiem
Summary: Tsuna, c'est le genre de personne que l'on n'oublie pas. Un genre de garçon unique, qui marque un peu trop les esprits, et les cœurs. Et si une tradition faisait effondrer les résolutions de chasteté? Owai, un résumé tout guimauve en polystyrène! \o/
1. o1: Réveil

**Auteur :** Moi, bande d'ignare (je wigole =p) donc Ayumi no Requiem

**Disclaimer :** Ranamoua, tout à Akira Amano Kami-sama que je n'aime et que je n'adore. En fait je veux bien Tsuna… Siouplééé ? *^*

**Très important (**_**ou pas**_**) :** Donc, ceci est une histoire parlant de mecs, qui aiment des gens. Malheureusement pour eux (et bienheureusement de mon côté), ces gens en question sont des hommes eux aussi… oui « zOMG mais saytorib ». Si tu veux pas voir ça, va regarder des Doujins Chrome/Tsuna (parce que Tsuna c'est le bien) ce sera quand même mieux pour toi. Après, tu peux toujours lire mon œuvre d'art (*tousse tousse*) qui te fera surement changer d'avis sur ce point (*TOUSSE TOUSSE*) et tu me vénèreras pour l'éternité (attention, propagande ! Danger danger). Non, saytune blague, lol, mdr, ptdr et tout le tintouin. Brefouille, je risque de parler crument (c'est pas français Oo) et peut-être même que y'aura un Lemon… ouais, chassez le naturel blablabla U__U

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi, on est content, les oiseaux sifflouillent et attendez je vais chercher ma carabine :** Donc ceci (je répète mon début, pas original, pas bien) est ma première fic, c'est tout pourri et ça sent le champignon moisi, mais comme j'ai envie de partager ma passion de Reborn et que je trouve que le all/Tsuna n'est pas très populaire (en même temps, y'a pas énormément de fics sur Reborn en français __) et ben voilà ! Oui, je suis d'une éloquence sans failles. Donc en fait, pas de pairing précis, mais on sait jamais, JE sais pas, j'écris au feeling (oui, ôrage, pluie, tempête, nuage, brouillard, soleil et cieux, ce sont les sept attributs de… oups) donc pardonnez mon subconscient, et mon laxisme aussi. Je suis ici pour m'améliorer et pour vous faire partager mon n'amour (eeeh ! pas question que je partage Tsuna !) pour ce manga (muahahaha !). Considérez ce premier chapitre comme une introduction (d'un doigt dans le charmant postérieur de… *sbaaam*) Crétin de subconscient ! Passons. Donc une introduction à mon univers de cinglée. Enfin bon. L'histoire que j'ai en tête se mettra en place plus tard, si vous le voulez. Sinon, ça peut toujours rester un OS oublié parmi tant d'autres. Excusez les fautes d'orthographes, je suis pas bien forte. Bonne lecture ! (ou pas)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre I 

_Réveil difficile (ou pas)_

_POV Hibari : (c'est-à-dire que c'est Hibari qui parle, on sait jamais ^^)_

Le réveiller. Le gamin (ce n'est plus un bébé maintenant, le temps passe…) m'a demandé de le réveiller. Je suis quasiment certain qu'il l'a fait exprès. Il doit le savoir, il sait beaucoup trop de choses. Comme si voir l'herbivore en pleine forme n'était pas assez fatiguant. Fatiguant ? Crevant oui ! Avec ses exaspérants sourires d'excuse, ses grands yeux qui dévoilent tous les sentiments qui passent dans son cœur, comment voulez vous que je sois serein ? Oui, parce qu'en plus, il fait ça sans avoir conscience que ça me rend… J'ai encore du mal à l'admettre. Les battements de cœur, et _ça_ se durcit si vite, si fort, que j'en deviendrai fou. Six ans que j'endure ça, et je crois m'être rendu compte que ce n'était ni de la haine, ni de la colère à _cet _instant. Quand il s'est jeté devant moi en me demandant de ne pas tuer cet espèce de clown illusionniste. Quand j'ai vu son regard suppliant, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses mains qui tremblaient sur mes avant-bras, trop d'images m'ont assailli. Et ce n'était pas franchement des plus saines à son égard. Il m'hypnotise, me fascine, je suis chacun de ses mouvements avec plus d'attention qu'il n'en faut.

Curieusement, même là, endormi, Sawada ressemble à un animal faible et sans défense. Pourtant je l'ai vu. _L'autre. _Celui qui a un regard froid, déterminé, une voix grave et sensuelle, des mouvements rapides, précis. C'est cet herbivore, leur « boss », le « parrain », celui qui domine. Et moi, l'invincible, le Dieu vivant (non, mes chevilles s'en portent très bien) Hibari Kyoya, je suis réduit à l'état larvaire quand il sort de la douche, ayant oublié notre réunion de gardiens, à moitié débraillé et les cheveux humides. Comment réagir ? J'ai bien remarqué, je suis loin d'être le seul dans ce pitoyable cas. Ils ont tous les yeux rivés sur sa peau blanche, quand sa langue vient humecter ses lèvres pendant ses discours, ce n'est pas une, mais six paires d'yeux qui la suive. Je pourrais même saisir le désir dans cette atmosphère pesante. Et moi, ça m'énerve de les voir le coller ainsi. Ne le touchez pas. Il est à moi.

Mais là, c'est moi, moi et moi seul qui me trouve dans la chambre de Sawada. Face à lui. Je le regarde. Il est sur le dos, son tee-shirt remonté à la taille, laissant voir son boxer et ses fines jambes. Sa bouche laisse passer un mince filet d'air (et de bave ? Non je dois rêver), et là, il gémit. Doucement. Comme dans mon rêve d'hier soir où il… Enfin… Mais dans mon rêve, il ne fronçait pas les sourcils. Ce doit être un cauchemar. Alors je m'assois là, au bord du lit. Et je laisse ma main partir se balader dans ses cheveux. Je crois qu'il apprécie la caresse. Il bouge se tête doucement contre ma main. C'est pas possible, il le fait exprès là ! J'en suis sûr ! On dirait un chaton, un petit chaton sans abri. Oui, j'aime les animaux, et alors ? En plus, un chat c'est indépendant… Ma main descend alors dans sa nuque, et continue ses petits mouvements circulaires. Il a l'air détendu. Je descends alors le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sous le tee-shirt, et il se tortille un peu. Et, juste au moment où j'arrive à la limite de son boxer, là où se terre le Paradis Perdu, un hurlement perce mes oreilles.

« Bordel de merde !!! Mais tu fous quoi _là_ au juste ? Connard ! Enlève tes mains du Juudaime !! »

Je pose mes yeux sur l'inopportun qui m'a déragé à ce moment précis, et les paupières de l'herbivore se mettent doucement à papillonner. Je lance alors à Hayato Gokudera, qui d'autre oserait me déranger (à part cet énergumène à tête d'ananas), mon regard-qui-veut-dire-que-tu-vas-mourir-dans-les-trentes-secondes-suivantes-alors-fait-ta-prière numéro trois, l'un des plus terribles (muahaha, je suis vraiment un démon). Et ça à l'air de marcher, il flanche un peu. Ah, il me relance un regard méchant à faire pâlir un enfant de maternelle. Bon, ça n'a pas marché. Passons aux menaces, peut-être qu'il comprendra :

« Le gamin m'a demandé de le réveillé, donc je le fait à ma manière, si tu as un problème, je serai ravi de t'éclater ta tête contre le sol, dis-je d'une voix calme et pleine de promesse de mort (je suis génial)

- Il t'a demandé de le réveiller !! Pas de lui tripoter le cul avidement !!! » Se met-il à hurler et ses yeux ne lâchent pas ma main toujours sur le dos de son adoré.

Bon, il ne comprend pas. Un sourire se forme sur mon visage. Oui, elle est bien, là, ma main. C'est chaud. Par contre, le petit herbivore s'est totalement réveillé maintenant et il a l'air gêné.

« Euh, Hibari-san ? Excuse moi, mais… J'aimerai… Me lever…, dit-il, rougissant comme une pivoine

-Pourquoi, ma main te déplait, à cet endroit ? »

Mon regard doit parler pour moi, car il rougit plus encore. Alors, pousser par une certaine envie de marquer mon territoire, je me mets à passer les doigts sous son boxer et je foule la Terre Interdite (non, je ne vais pas pisser contre lui, j'aime les animaux, mais pas à ce point). Sa peau est douce, lisse, je la sens sous mes doigts et je suis plus excité qu'à l'ordinaire. Les yeux de l'autre ahuri, là-bas, s'ouvrent en grand. Je passe alors ma main en dessous de cette barrière de tissu, tout à fait, et Sawada se mord la lèvre. Je crois qu'il me demande de l'enlever. Il me supplie. Je bande comme un malade. Ca me fait tellement mal que j'ai envie de le prendre là, maintenant, tout de suite, même si je doute que le gardien de la tempête me laisse faire, vu qu'il se jette sur moi en hurlant. Ma main doit alors, malheureusement, quitter le postérieur de l'appel-au-viol pour agripper le col de mon « agresseur » et le plaquer contre le mur.

« On t'a jamais appris à respecter les bons moments des autres ?, je sens la colère monter en moi, je vais en faire ...

- Co… Connard ! LE JUUDAIME NE T'APPARTIENT PAS, DONC TU NE LE TOUCHES PAS ! » Me crache-t-il l'air aussi haineux que moi.

Et là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, je lui assène un coup de tonfas dans le ventre. Il se plie alors en deux et je lui envoie mon coude dans le haut du crâne. Il s'écroule, ou presque, se tenant au mur. Il ne peut pas se battre au corps-à-corps, cette grande gueule. Je lui envoie alors mon pied dans le ventre, mais il est arrêté par un dos de lame.

« Takeshi Yamamoto, enlève immédiatement ton katana de là, où je te le ferai regretter » Je suis méchant, vous le saviez ?

- Je suis ton adversaire » est la seule réponse que j'obtiens. Ses yeux sont froids et noirs. Il a surement compris ce que j'avais fait, et en plus il n'aime pas que je me batte avec les autres… Quel con.

- Alors comme ça, il suffirait que le Vongola m'appartienne pour que je puisse le toucher comme bon me semble ? Plutôt intéressant » Cette voix… Il rit après… Ce rire… Ma colère grimpe encore… Rokudo Mukuro, comment Sawada s'est-il débrouillé pour le libérer ? Et pourquoiii ?

- TOUCHE PAS A SAWADAAAAAA !!! Il doit entrer dans le club de Boxe, il doit rester vierge de… _par-là_ » le débile de service a parlé. Je vais le tuer lui aussi, ça nous fera des vacances.

Après un instant de silence où nous nous foudroyons tous du regard, on se jette les uns sur les autres. Je ne sais pas qui je frappe, mais chaque coup donné fait jaillir du sang, des hématomes apparaissent, des gémissements sortent. Je sens que je saigne, moi aussi, mais qu'importe, la douleur aiguise mes sens. Je vais tous les tuer.

Quand soudain…

Un éclair passe au milieu de nous. Pas un éclair. Ca brûle. Une flamme. _Sa_ flamme. Nos regards se dirigent vers _lui. Il _se tient devant nous. _Il_ s'est habillé entre temps, vite. La tête baissée, les cheveux recouvrant légèrement ses yeux, _il_ tremble… De rage et de colère contenue… _Il_ explique alors, calmement, en totale opposition avec son allure :

« Ecoutez, nous avons déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, si en plus vous vous battez entre vous, ce n'est pas fini. » Sa tête se relève, et c'est _l'autre _que nous voyons. Une lueur indéchiffrable passe dans ses yeux « Pour quoi vous battez vous ? » un sourire « Pour ça ? » il passe une main gantée sous sa chemise mal fermée et se caresse le ventre. Son visage se détend un peu. Mon regard ne se détache pas de cette main, ni de ce ventre pâle. Sa voix me fait alors sursauter, et je remarque que je ne suis pas le seul à être en transe « Ou bien ce que vous cherchez est… Plus bas ? » Un doigt déboutonne alors son pantalon. D'une manière souple, ce doigt passe au travers de toutes les barrières. Les seules choses que l'on peut voir sont les mouvements présumés de ce tortionnaire sous les couches de tissus et la bosse qui commence à apparaitre. Je suis hypnotisé. Totalement. Je veux le faire. Je veux passer ma main là et… Je bande encore, moi aussi. Il rit de son stratagème « J'ai l'impression qu'_il_ apprécie beaucoup que vous le regardiez comme ça. Vos regards le rendent dur. C'est mignon. »

Soudain, un cri se fait entendre, brisant mon moment de viol inter-cérébral de Sawada. Qui ?

« Lambo est dans la plaaaaaace !!!! Et ben… Les vieux, pourquoi z'êtes tous silencieux ? On accueille Dieu comme il se _doit_ siouplé !»

Dommage, c'est un manque de chance pour ce petit. _L'autre_ a enlevé ses mains du corps de Sawada, qui revenu à lui perd un peu les pédales et bredouille un « je vais… Papiers… (Non, pas un Kleenex pour faire ce qu'il doit faire, bande de tordues, il a du travail) » En quittant la pièce précipitamment. Le petit bovin se retrouve alors face à cinq gardiens de fort méchante humeur. Je crois qu'on s'est tous mis d'accord. Je n'aime pas faire les choses en groupe. Mais je dois me venger. Paix à son âme.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bon voilà. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Que j'aille brûler en enfer avec mes idées à la noix ? Bon bon bon…

Je demande simplement une petite review *^* (et je VEUX m'améliorer x)

ShiroAyu (le jour)


	2. o2: Tradition

**La très importante et très attendue… Note de l'auteur ! (hourra hourra youpi) :** Ecoutez, je vous aime fort, toussa, mais avec toute la logique dont je suis capable, je déduis que vous avez lu le chapitre 1 avant le 2 (sinon, voilà quoi… Oui, mon éloquence est toujours sans failles). Donc où serais l'intérêt de répéter ce que j'ai dit précédemment… Moins j'en fais, mieux j'me porte (comment ça vous en foutez que j'aille bien ou pas, chuis qu'une feignasse de toute façon qui peut même pas balancer un chapitre tout pourri rapidement? Namého !). Tsss, ben puissékomssa, c'est moi qui écrit (noooon ! C'est vrai ?), Reborn n'est pas à moi (par contre Tsuna… Eh oui à MOI et rien que MOI x) et âmes sensibles ou anti-peydeyz (ah, on dit homophobes ? Bon) s'abstenir, parce que va-y avoir du sport (sauf que le sport, c'est entre deux mecs, dans un lit, par terre, dans la douche, où même sur un nuage de Bisounours, on s'en fout, c'est une fic !). Brefouille ! *se racle la gorge, monte sur la scène, s'empare du trophée et vous regarde les larmes aux yeux*… … … Oh mayrde, j'ai oublié ma feuille ! *part la chercher puis reviens. Se racle la gorge* Ow, je suis trop émueuh ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, tenez, j'en ai encore une larmouille *prends du collyre, en met, puis chasse la larme d'un geste théâtral* Chacune de vos paroles emplissaient mon cœur de Nutella (et, entre nous, qui a-t-il de mieux que le Nutella ? Bon, occultons Tsuna, Ciel, Miharu ou Teito) Donc je voudrais remercier *prends son petit papier* un paquet de lessive, du jus d'orange, du papier toil… Mayrdeuuuh (bis), c'est ma liste de course ! *change de papier* Donc je remercie Shi-chan, Elo-sennin, Natsuki-lilou, Claire (comme tu dis, tous à ses pieds, magnifiques pieds entre nous… bref ^^), Nora Elsa, Amnar, Sham-nee, Syu-la-femme-incestueuse-de-moi, flo62 (keuwa ! Mais moi aussi avec une amie on l'appelle « Uke idéal » x3 Et nooop, il n'est pas à toi ;p), cherry, kuroneko11, Tenshi-Sa-Chan et fana (Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé ! Voilà la suite !!)… 13 reviews… Je suis trow fièreuuh (par contre, ma tête commence à devenir un peu lourde x) *descend de son piédestal* J'aimerai surtout que vous excusiez mon retard… Horrible, vilain retard… C'est que vous voyez, trop d'idées tuent l'idée, donc j'ai du écrire au moins 20 fois ce chapitre… c'est que m'voyez encore, je ne voulais pas vous décevoir (ce qui arrive très souvent comme je m'emballe… __) Sinon, j'ai eu une petite idée, mais vous le saurez à la fin de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture (ou pas) !!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre II

_Une tradition dérangeante (ou toujours pas)_

_Encore un POV, pour le début, d'un des Cavallonne :_

Mon Boss est une personne incroyable. Il est beau, dévoué et très sérieux quand il s'agit de la famille. Tenez, par exemple, en ce moment, un silence religieux pèse dans le grand bureau. Il est penché sur une feuille, les sourcils froncés en une profonde réflexion. Il a l'air passionné. Surement une lettre pour le Neuvième parrain Vongola, ils s'écrivent très souvent.

D'ailleurs, je dois vous avouer avoir eu des soupçons quand je le voyais rougir à la lecture des missives, mais… Comment expliquer cela… Le Neuvième parrain n'a plus vingt ans (loin de là… Même très trèèès loin…). Il s'est avérer qu'en fait, il y a un petit problème avec l'actuel descendant, une mission ou une chose comme ça. Et bien sur, Dino-san doit s'en occuper, parce qu'il a un cœur d'or et qu'il rendrait service à n'importe qui ! Même si…

Entre nous, je crois que le Dixième Vongola y est pour quelque chose… Surement une question d'argent, de rançon… Peut-être même qu'ils tiennent sa mère en détention ! Pauvre boss, ce serait horrible pour lui ! Enfin, c'est comme ça dans la Mafia. Et le Dixième doit être quelqu'un de particulièrement cruel et sournois pour avoir battu le démon à cicatrice, le seigneur des ténèbres, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom de la Mafia ! Cela doit être un monstre ! Satan incarné !

Il n'empêche que Dino-san est penché sur sa feuille et s'applique à écrire… Il est assez perfectionniste quand il le veut ! Parait-il qu'il fût un temps où il était connu comme Dinul ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je suis arrivé il y a trois ans, et mon Boss est tout ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux ! Le meilleur ! Le plus beau et le plus fantastique ! Là, avec sa tête retenue par sa main, dans le bureau rouge et ocre, ses cheveux d'or, illuminés par un rayon de soleil, tombant devant ses yeux noisettes, l'air parfaitement concentré, oui là, personne ne peut l'égaler. Il soupire en regardant une photo sur son bureau… Surement sa mère emprisonnée par les vils Vongola!

Soudain, un sourire illumine son visage. Il se met à chercher quelque chose dans son bureau, pose une trousse à côté de lui, et en sort… Des crayons de couleurs ? Euh… J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre ? Pourquoi il griffonne sur la lettre ? Oh, surement pour accentuer sa colère, mettre en couleur ses désirs, pour convaincre le Neuvième de libérer sa mère… Quelle volonté ! C'est… Ah, il vient de se lever, posant les mains bien à plat sur le bureau, il cherche quelqu'un du regard… Peut-être que… Ah, je suis tellement heureux, enfin, il me voit ! Il va venir vers moi, et faire de moi son am… QUOI ??? « Romario » ? J'aurais… dû le savoir… Il tend sa feuille, l'air fier et excité comme une puce. D'ailleurs, ledit Romario fait une drôle de tête… Même pas capable de comprendre la douleur de son parrain sur l'emprisonnement de sa maman ! D'ailleurs, Dino-San n'a pas l'air satisfait. Il se tourne alors vers nous et tend sa feuille à bout de bras. Un… Dessin ? Des espèces de bonhommes en bâtons, avec marqué « toi » et « moi » avec une flèche… Ils se donnent la pseudo-main et il y a un cœur, un peu difforme, au dessus… Il arbore un air ravi

« C'est beau hein ? C'est pour Tsuna !! Mon petit frère ! »

Ah ! C'est pour son petit frère ! Ce n'était pas sa mère alors, c'est son frère qui a été kidnappé ! Et il veut le réconforter grâce à ce joli dessin… Quel cœur d'or ! Romario, quand à lui, soupire, quel insensible !

« Pourquoi veux-tu offrir un dessin à Sawada? C'est le Dixième parrain Vongola, pas un gosse de huit ans ! »

Le…

Dixième…

Parrain…

Vongola…

Mon boss est juste un abruti

_Fin du POV_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le blond regarda par la fenêtre de la voiture. Qu'est-ce que c'était ces réactions, tout à l'heure ? Il avait fait un très beau dessin, et ils l'ont regardé comme un idiot ! Il n'aimait pas ça... Non pas du tout même. Bon, il s'était certes un peu emporté, à l'idée de la mission qui l'attendait, mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Non non !

Devant ses yeux, le paysage défilait. Il aimait le Japon. Il l'aimait parce que c'était là qu'était la résidence secondaire Vongola. Une maison superbe, dans la pure tradition japonaise, et pourtant ne négligeant pas un petit côté européen… On reconnaissait bien la personne derrière tout ça… Hibari Kyoya, son élève adoré, était une personne très exigeante, il avait d'ailleurs supervisé lui-même la construction de la bâtisse. Il plaignait vraiment tous ces pauvres ouvriers, qui n'avaient pas dû travailler dans la joie et la bonne humeur, entouré d'amour et de bonne volonté…

Quoiqu'il parait que Tsuna venait parfois leur apporter à manger, à boire, ou simplement voir l'avancement de sa « nouvelle maison ». Et rien que ça pouvait donner à n'importe qui l'envie de mourir de surmenage… Ses grands yeux châtaigne, ses émotions qui s'y reflétaient parfois, en particulier sa sincérité lorsqu'il lançait un « je compte sur vous » plein de candeur, d'espoir… Que faisait un ange dans la Mafia ? Il l'avait connu, ce chavirement lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de la confiance mise en lui par le futur parrain. Tellement mignon… Tellement innocent…

« Je ne dois pas échouer… Cette fois-ci… » Pensa-t-il, extrêmement sérieusement.

« Dino... Tu m'écoutes ? »

Il sursauta. Romario lui parlait et il était de nouveau parti dans ses délires. Le brun à lunettes soupira et le regarda, l'air réprobateur.

« Tu te laisses trop facilement aller, Dino, depuis quelques temps… C'est à cause de cette mission hein ? Vraiment… Qui l'eût crû ? » Il prit un air moqueur « Dois-je espérer une futur union Cavallonne/Vongola ? »

Le parrain le regarda alors, les yeux ronds, et baissa la tête, rouge de honte. Il bafouilla une excuse un peu stupide

« Non, mais non pas du tout, je pensais à la surprise quand ils vont le savoir ! Je… Mais pas du tout… Enfin, Romario… C'est stupide » il releva la tête et regarda son bras droit d'un air blasé.

« Mais oui, bien sûr, et tu prends un air déterminé et prédateur à l'idée de les surprendre. C'est évident, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? » Il lui lança un sourire railleur, et se concentra sur la route, fier du silence instauré par sa superbe réplique _(qui rosque du poney, étoussa étoussa)_.

Dino ne savait pas vraiment quoi rétorquer. Etait-il aussi transparent ? C'est vrai, toute sa vigueur nouvelle était due au jeune parrain, à son sourire, à son aide parfois, lorsqu'il ne savait plus que faire pour gérer sa famille, à son admiration aussi…

La voiture s'arrêta enfin, dans toute cette verdure où se dressait, fièrement, l'admirable résidence. Des portes en papier de riz coulissantes, des pilotis au dessus des ruisseaux serpentant dans le jardin luxuriant, un coin potager dans le fond en cas de crise _(c'est la criiise)_, des ardoises noires, qui attiraient la chaleur, des tatamis d'un blanc immaculé… Et surtout, une sorte de petit temple grec au centre d'un labyrinthe à la française, entouré de roses, jasmins et lilas, qui permettait de prendre un thé en paix avec soi-même…

« Kyoya est toujours aussi perfectionniste… » Souffla le blond, toujours aussi muet d'admiration « Moi je me contente d'un hôtel particulier en résidence secondaire, quand lui exige des palais… »

« D-Dino-san ?»

Tsuna venait de sortir de sa chambre, après le petit _incident_. Il se précipitait pour se réfugier loin, très très loin, où personne n'irait le déranger, et où il pourrait mourir de honte en paix. Il avait encore le rouge au joues, cet air un peu perdu, complété par l'incompréhension de voir Dino lui rendre visite. Ce dernier restait à le fixer.

« Quelque chose… est arrivé ? » demanda le blond, ne pouvant empêcher une pointe de jalousie…

Non mais c'est vrai ! On aurait dit qu'il venait juste de… Enfin, vous avez compris ! Comment a-t'il pu ? Et puis surtout, avec qui ? Gokudera ? A force de le suivre sans cesse et de le harceler, peut-être le parrain s'est il laissé tenté ? Ou même Yamamoto, qui voulait jouer à un nouveau « jeu » bien plus distrayant ? Oh ! Mais bien sûr, Mukuro, le fourbe, qui a dû l'attacher pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de sa toute-puissance ! Kyoya aussi… Qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses instincts violents… Ou même Ryohei, lui qui soutenait qu'on ne devait pas toucher à son Sawada sous le signe de la Boxe, surement pour avoir l'honneur de _le_ faire le premier…

Et en plus, Tsuna ne trouvait pas mieux de rougir encore plus et de se triturer les mains. Comme un enfant pris en faute…

D'un coup, la porte de la chambre du parrain s'ouvrit… Et une espèce de vache blanche à pois noirs sortie l'air paniquée, suivit par les cinq autres gardiens, et se jeta sur son parrain

« Tsunaaaaaa ! Ils sont pas gentils ! Ils veulent pas vénérer Lambo-san comme Lambo-san doit être vénéré… Toi tu le feras hein ? »

Le jeune parrain regarda le petit bovin qui enserrait sa taille et le regardait avec des yeux brillants. Il jeta un regard désapprobateur à ses gardiens, qui s'étaient immobilisés, et devina la raison de leur colère. Il inspira alors et approcha son gardien de l'orage près de lui :

« Ecoutez, je suis vraiment désolé, pour ce qui s'est passé… Je peux comprendre que vous ne soyez pas ravis, mais ne vous en prenez pas à Lambo pour ça. Je n'aurais juste pas dû… » Tsuna, qui avait fermé les yeux et parlait d'une traite, comme si les mots lui écorchaient la bouche, fût coupé dans sa tirade par un hurlement.

« Quoiiii ? LAMBO ? Mais c'est un gosse ! Comment tu peux faire ça ? » Dino était effaré, il ne pouvait pas le croire… « C'est clairement de la pédophilie ! »

Lambo lui lança alors un regard blasé et lui rétorqua « Mais tu dis n'importe quoi -euh» Il le pointa alors du doigt « En plus, la dernière fois, t'as fait un smack à Tsuna ! Et d'abord tu lui fais des bisous, même quand il était petit, et toi t'était grand ! Et Tsuna c'pas un pedobear ! »

Le blond se pétrifia. Il les avait vus ? Quelqu'un les avait vus ? Il recula alors d'un pas, avant qu'une tempête (il portait bien son attribut) lui agrippait le col

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait au Juudaime ? Bâtard ! » L'homme aux cheveux argentés avaient les pupilles dilatées, il allait exploser sous peu, et il appuyait chacun de ses mots.

Dino se dégagea alors et fit face aux cinq gardiens enragés… « Mince, je suis vraiment mal » pensa-t-il, voyant l'aura meurtrière qui pesait sur lui. Ne jamais sous-estimer l'un des gardiens de Tsuna. Ils sont redoutables. Et très connus pour être particulièrement difficile à combattre. Seul à seul.

« Je n'ai pas d'explications à vous donner, Tsuna est mon petit frère, c'est tout à fait normal que j'y sois attaché » Dino paniqua, dans sa tête, il priait déjà Marie, Jésus, Bouddha ou même Super Mario* pour sa sécurité. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Ce n'était pas seulement Romario… C'était aussi l'air paniqué de Tsuna, qui ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre, qui lui donnait cette envie de le protéger, de lui prouver sa bravoure.

« Onhooon… » Kyoya laissa un sourire horriblement sadique jouer sur ses lèvres « Donc… » Il avança d'un pas « Sous prétexte que c'est ton petit frère » il avança encore « tu prends plaisir à l'embrasser uuuuhm ? » Il se tenait à moins d'un mètre du déjà-mort-Dino-RIP lorsqu'il fût arrêté par un bras. Il leva les yeux, surpris « Takeshi Yamamoto, prends-tu plaisir à me pourrir mes combats ? Déjà tout à l'heure… Cherches-tu vraiment à ce que je te morde à mort ? »

Le gardien de la pluie lui jeta un regard des plus calme « Ecoute, Hibari, c'est mon adversaire cette fois-ci… »

Hibari haussa les sourcils « Oh ? Et pour quelle obscure raison le serait-ce ? »

« Eh bien… » Le bretteur se mit à rire « J'ai pas de raison précise, mais bon… Hahaha » puis redevint sérieux « Et puis, c'est toujours toi qui dois combattre, moi aussi je voudrai pouvoir protéger Tsuna, en tant que bras droit c'est… »

« Bras droit ? BRAS DROIT ??? » Le gardien de la tempête s'étranglait de rage « Baseballeur de merde, QUI est le bras droit du Juudaime ? »

Et ils commencèrent à se battre. Enfin… Gokudera voulu frapper Yamamoto, mais il failli frapper Hibari, ce qui finit d'énerver ce dernier. Yamamoto voulut s'interposer. Un vrai capharnaüm. Dino soupira alors, son cœur battant toujours tellement fort qu'il provoquait un bruit sourd contre ses tympans. Il était sauv…

Le glacé du métal contre sa gorge lui fit comprendre sa totale méprise. Il l'avait oublié, lui et le gardien du Soleil qui empêchait Romario de bouger.

« Kufufufufufu, alors comme ça, on s'amuse avec Tsunayoshi, alors que même moi je ne peux pas le toucher ? » L'éclat dans ses yeux était des plus glacés « c'est pour cela que vous exigiez d'être seuls ? Entre, soi-disant ''parrains'' ? Jusqu'où avez-vous bien pu aller ? Jusqu'au bout ? Tu l'a pénétrer, hein ? Kufufufufu~ » L'air effaré de Dino le poussa à poursuivre, en rapprochant leurs deux visages « Dis-moi, as-tu enfoncé ta langue dans sa bouche, l'as-tu masturbé d'une main pendant que tu enfonçais l'un de tes doigts, puis deux, puis lorsque tu as enfoui ton sexe en lui ? A-t-il crié ton nom, pendant tes vas-et-viens ? As-tu joui en lui ? » Ses mains étaient crispées sur la fourche.

« Mu…MUKURO, non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Il me… Il m'aidait et… » Tsunayoshi, paniqué, fût coupé par un ananas très en colère. Une colère froide.

« Tsunayoshi, je fais te faire regretter le fait de coucher avec d'autres hommes »

Un silence de mort accueilli la remarque. Le gardien de la tempête et du nuage regardèrent celui du brouillard. Méchamment. Et Hibari sorti son regard-qui-sous-entend-la-mort-imminente n°1, le pire. De quoi faire pleurer Chuck Norris. Mais l'homme aux cheveux mi-longs resta de marbre. La tension était palpable.

« PERSONNE NE TOUCHERA SAWADA, JE LE DEFENDRAIS A L'EXTREME LIMITE !!!! »

Comme d'habitude, le boxeur était d'une impulsivité à baffer. Dino commença légèrement à s'énerver. Mais au moindre mouvement, il se savait mort. Sauf que dans son excitation extrême, le boxeur avait lâché Romario, qui en deux mouvements avait renversé la situation, le pistolet sur la tempe du gardien du soleil.

« Lui, si quelqu'un le pleure, je le mords à mort »

« Hibari, je te demanderai d'être plus coopératif » Le ton de Reborn coupa court toute tentative de poursuite de la jouxte. Il envoya son pied dans l'arrière du crâne du futur parrain, le faisant ainsi tomber au sol, et profita de ce coussin improvisé. « Eh Tsunaze, pourquoi tu ne passes pas en dernière volonté ? »

« Je… Je suis pas sûr de bien le maitriser » bafouilla son coussin « Et tu peux descendre ? T'as grandis tu sais, c'est lourd ! »

« C'est le but, imbécile »

Après un énième coup qui assomma son bouc émissaire préféré, il sauta sur ses jambes et avança vers Dino que Mukuro menaçait toujours. Il fit un signe au gardien, qui s'effaça pour virer Gokudera et Yamamoto qui s'étaient empressés d'aider Tsuna à se relever. L'illusionniste attrapa juste le jeune garçon et le colla contre lui. Reborn coupa court, à nouveau, à toutes les envies de meurtres, en frappant un grand coup sur l'imbécile de cheval ailé :

« Depuis quand tu te permets des familiarités avec mon élève ? » Il agrippa ses cheveux, releva sa tête et la frappa à nouveau contre le sol. Il soupira alors « Enfin bon, Dino est venu ici à ma demande. Tsuna, tu auras 20 ans le mois prochain n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce dernier, encore étourdi du choc, et du fait que derrière la poigne ferme de Mukuro il sentait sa chaleur, très proche, baragouina un « moui » qui lui valu un caillou dans le front.

« Parle mieux que ça, si tu ne t'affirmes pas, tu vas te laisser dominer trop facilement. Mukuro, lâche-le, mon élève n'est pas à toi »

« Donc en gros, vous êtes encore une fois en train de me dire que si je le fais mien, aucun problèmes ? Kufufu, mais c'est vraiment intéressant comme perspective » il relâcha alors le jeune garçon.

Reborn poursuivit « Et bien Mukuro, écoute. A la majorité du futur parrain, il y a une tradition dans le clan Vongola. Une tradition totalement méconnue. Tsuna, à tes vingt ans, tu devras offrir ton corps à celle… Ou celui… qui partagera le reste de ta vie. En somme, c'est un peu comme un mariage. »

Seul un bruit sourd lui répondit. Tsuna venait de s'effondrer au sol.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_* : Mario Bros ? WTF ? xD C'pour toi, Marie ;p_

'Tain, comment c'est moisi… O.O Je suis choquée de ma nullité extrême là !

Brefouille, vous voulez une suite, ou j'arrête là le massacre ? Désolée pour ce truc en mousse que je vous ai servi…

Sinon… Ah oui ! Comme vous le voyez, cette « série », si vous le voulez bien, va finir en un all4Tsuna ^^ ' Donc en gros, je voulais savoir quel couple vous voudriez ? Un threesome aussi si vous voulez… Et j'amène la Varia ou pas ?

Enfin bon, si vous pouviez laisser une petite review, même simplement un « c nul » m'irait très bien, question que je m'améliore bien ! Et je suis toujours aussi ouverte aux critiques ! Encore désolée pour l'orthographe, qui ajoute un déplaisir supplémentaire à la lecture…

Merci encore d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine (plus tôt j'espère, si « j'ai de la chance », comme dit mon ami Google… *sors*)


End file.
